DBZ: a new war
by the stormgod
Summary: seven years after cell and goku gone who will step up this time G/E V/OC
1. Start of the story

Stormgod: hey there this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh I'm still just starting up

Vegeta: Shut it you insolent brat I'm sick of you and it's only your first chapter on the job

Goku: Come on vegeta don't be so nasty it is only the first chapter

Vegeta: Be quiet Kakkarot

Stormgod and Goku: Take this Kameeee Hameeeeee HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Vegeta: (murmuring about something that relates to disgrace to the saiyan race)

Stormgod: I do not own DBZ in any way I only own any OC's that may appear anyway Onward to the first chapter of DBZ a new war

Gohan hovered above earth in super- saiyan form playing hide and go seek with goten trunks and gotek was no easy deal because they use a mirror shadow move which blocks there power level being sensed. So he started to look with his eyes Meanwhile

Goten, trunks and gotek were having problem of their own a fighter named roblek

" Goten, Trunks go get gohan" when the two were about to protest gotek added

"NOW!!!" The two flew off " ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

Screamed Gotek his turned golden and spiked up and golden aura appeared around him. Gotek launched at roblek and tried slam him but missed " Its over you freak" said roblek pulling out a beam-Gun he pulled the trigger " KA-MEAH-HA-MEAH"

Gotek paused and just before the red beam hit him he yelled "HA!!!!" a blue beam erupted from his hands and pushed the red beam and itself towards roblek. Gohan arrived a bit after that and said, " Whats up twin bro, I felt your power level skyrocket to super saiyan level" Gotek gave him a funny look and replied, " some wannabe named roblek attacked me". The four flew back to Capsule Corp and set up the gravity room. Both Gohan and Gotek tensed their muscles enlarging them, their hair became golden and changed to a different style and the golden aura appeared around them " 1…2…3!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Goten. The two super saiyans launched at each other Gohan attempted a kick but gotek ducked and punched him in the stomach, Gohan quickly recovered and punched him in the side of the head it pretty much continued like that for about two hours when they decided to call it a day they walked out of the gravity room and returned to their base form. Gotek led them outside and said " See ya Trunks ill see you soon okay" blue aura appeared around him and gotek blasted into the sky followed by gohan and goten. When at home Gohan noticed a note stuck to the fridge with a magnet it read:

Boys

_Gone to a conference with bulma, don't empty out the fridge while I'm gone or else I might have to bring out a certain frying pan_

_Mom_

Gohan knew he left the 2 watches at capsule corp. and said " gotek, goten I left something at bulma's I'm just gonna pick it up, okay?"

A reply was herd down the stairs " Okay!" After hearing that gohan ran outside and launched into the air. Goten was sitting in his chair while gotek set up the TV and they watched Ninjetsu about half an hour later gohan returned and gave gotek a watch then told him " these are secretly disguises just press the red button and you'll transform" gotek smiled and slid the watch on his wrist. He pushed the red button on the side and flashes came then he was in his Gi, laughing Gotek turned into a super-saiyan and said " I am protector of the weak, the legendary Gold Fighter" Gohan also pressed the button on the side of his watch and was in a funny costume then said " I am guardian of the city the great Saiyaman" the two changed back to their original forms. On Monday the two demi-saiyans were looking more haunted than ever but they launched into the air. Gohan was wearing red long pants a white t-shirt and a black vest while gotek wore red pants and a black t-shirt. Dende's voice came from above it said " Gohan, Gotek listen I have recently come into possession of the Alpha star dragon balls they are similar to the original dragon balls but are silver with gold stars and can grant the holder four wishes instead of one like the originals, can you come to the lookout so we can wish your dad back" gohan looked at gotek then said to dende " sorry Dende but our mom is making us go to school but we'll drop by after okay?"

" Very well gohan farewell to you" with that Dende's voice faded and just as the boys landed on the roof of Orange star high school. The boys sprinted down the stairs and waited outside their first classroom

Stormgod: So there you have it Chapter one I am seriously happy with how the storyline is going

Vegeta: damn you brat of course you would be happy

Goku: oh shut up Mr. Vegetable

Vegeta: KAKKAROT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormgod: your gonna get it now! (Turns into a super saiyan)

Whoops vegeta

Vegeta: (still harping on about disgrace to the saiyan race crap)

Stormgod: That's all for now guys hopefully the next chapter should be up soon

Stay tuned for scenes from the next episode of Dragon ball Z

Next time goku returns, the boys begin high school and also the return of a fighter


	2. Legends Return

Stormgod: Hey there people today's the day

Goku: yay!! I'm going back to earth

Vegeta: you better not attack me again you two

Stormgod: IS the almighty saiyan prince scared of a little ki?

Goku: Ha! Ha! He really got you with that on Mr. Vegetable

Vegeta: I wouldn't push it you two

Stormgod: what are you gonna do?

Vegeta: OH just this FINAL FLASH!!!!!!

Stormgod: Bastard, I'll get you, you stupid piece of crap

Vegeta: you are laughable

Goku: oh for goodness sake can we start this chapter so I can have something to eat

Stormgod: yes I think we should get started actually well here we go

Last time on Dragon ball Z Gohan played hide and seek with his brothers not knowing that a fighter named roblek attacked but gotek easily dealt with the would be villain then had a training session with gohan on the way to orange star high dende informed the two of the plan to bring goku back from other world how will the two deal with high school? Find out today on Dragon ball Z

" Good morning class today we are graced with two new students who actually know how to read that's your cue my boys," said Mr Ozamaki. Smiling Gohan and Gotek entered the classroom " I'm Gohan" Gohan told the class. " Names Gotek" Gotek said proudly. Gohan noticed a blonde girl smiling at him "_ she's cute_" thought gohan.

" Alright boys you can sit wherever you'd like" Mr Ozamaki

" Hey new boys" said the blonde girl " theres two up here" gohan took the seat next to the blonde girl while gotek took the one next to gohan. " So today class we will be studying the cell games and how the great hercule saved us all" gotek glanced over to a girl with dark hair and sapphire blue eyes "_wow she's a keeper" _as the class went on gotek had a flashback of the cell games

FLASHBACK

Gohan and gotek were powered up to ssj 2 and launched a double kameah hameah wave smiling the two returned to their base form

**END FLASHBACK**

The school day passed being pretty much uneventful path as soon as they reached the roof gohan changed into saiyaman while Gotek became the gold fighter laughing they soared into the sky. When they arrived at the lookout gohan asked dende " Is everything ready?" Dende nodded and led them through to a different room and gotek walked up to the seven balls and yelled " RISE SHENRON!!!!!!" The balls lit up and a green dragon appeared it seemed, as the whole world would crumble at the dragon's voice "What is your first wish?" Shenron asked in his booming voice Gotek replied in his strong, calm voice " I wish Goku was alive and right here" light shined and goku appeared " What is your next wish" asked shenron. Gotek then answered " I wish my saiyan grandfather was alive and here as well, and that's our last wish" shenron glowed, then bardock smiled at his family as shenron and the dragon balls vanished.

Stormgod: sorry to end the chapter like this but I thought everybody seeing goku and meeting bardock for the first timer deserved its own chapter

Vegeta: you pathetic excuse for an author you are you bring back a third class warrior yet you didn't even bring back king vegeta

Stormgod: who cares

GOKU: hey that's my line!

Stormgod: Sorry bout that farewell for now


	3. The path to ascension

Stormgod: sup everybody I'm back now I've hired some more people

Gotek: Stormgod Vegeta won't be showing I dealt with him

Stormgod: YAY!!

Gohan: Hey whats on the agenda today

Goku: yeah whats happening

Stormgod: Better start or else these guys won't leave me alone so here goes chapter three

Flying home the trio learned a lot about bardock " Grandpa? Why wouldn't grandma let you finish Ryuken?" Gotek asked the saiyan " Well gotek lets just say Ryuken was a cunning one and brainwashed grandma" upon arriving at capsule corp. Everyone saw goku and yelled "GOKU!!!" soon goku was bombarded by a massive group hug.

"Hey everyone I want you to meet my dad, Bardock" soon Bardock was also bombarded with a group hug. Everyone laughed and then introduced him or herself.

"You know what would be cool a Budokai Tenkaichi just with the fighters here competing with Bardock versus gotek as our first match" said goku. Gotek and bardock stood in their respective fighting positions inside a makeshift ring. " Fall noble bardock you now must face the strongest fighter of gold he switched into super-saiyan and said " come on grandpa power up" Bardock couldn't help smiling as he transformed into a super saiyan. They both started doing complex patterns of moves that went punch, block, punch, and block after the match everyone laughed at the two because of their similar fighting style. After the finals (gotekvsgohan) everyone packed up for the day. The next day gohan told gotek about the boys date

Gotek looked shocked " your going out for the day with Erasa" as he did an anime style fall. Gohan shook his head and replied " yeah, and?" gohan switched into saiyaman and took off. About three hours later piccolo came to the forest where gotek was meditating "Gotek, you need to come out of meditation mode I need to talk to you" piccolo felt goteks energy return to earth and gotek opened eyes and said

" Greetings piccolo how may I help you?" piccolo then said " a new threat is coming to earth and since gohan dealing with problems of a different sorts I am going to help you ascend to super saiyan 3" a small smile played across goteks face " very well but I suggest we use the hyperbolic time chamber" at the lookout gotek got in his preferred light gi and the namekian and the Demi-saiyan entered the chamber.

3 weeks after Gotek entered the chamber he was on the gateway of becoming a super saiyan three and Piccolo said " your close, lose it remember how he killed your father" the ground began to shake goteks golden hair curved then lowered to his waist blue lighting became more prominent around him but the energy didn't stay settled all of a sudden a tail burst out of gotek and his hair became shorter and black his tail grew longer and turned red he grew red fur as well " you're a su-per s-saiyan 4

How?" asked piccolo gotek then replied " well I tapped into super saiyan three I knew I had found the key to all the saiyan forms so I just pulled my self deeper in"

Piccolo smiled at gotek and said alright lets return to earth" the Demi-saiyan and Namekian left the time chamber and flew back down to earth

Stormgod: well there you have it chapter three

Gohan: hey why didn't I get to become super saiyan three?

Gotek: because you were off having kissy kissy time with some girl

Stormgod: Shut up you two, see ya everybody


End file.
